


His Royal Bodyguard

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cheesy Romance Novels, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, M/M, Porn with Feelings, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: It's been nearly a year since the birth of their son, Kes, and Poe and Finn's love life has dribbled down to nearly nothing.  But when they both read a particularly inspiring romance novel, Poe gets an idea...





	His Royal Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've visited this universe and I thought it was time to check in and see how Poe and Finn are handling having a baby...

 

 

Poe handed the datapad to Finn with a wink.

 

“Uh?”

 

“Just look at it,” Poe said, scooping baby Kes out of Finn’s hands.

 

Finn stared at the screen and blushed.  “ _His Royal Bodyguard_.”  He broke into a huge grin.  “New romance novel?”

 

“New romance novel,” Poe purred.  “How long has it been?”

 

“Forever,” Finn said, nodding to Kes.

 

“Exactly,” Poe said.  “Which is why I thought it might be nice to reinstate one of our old hobbies.”

 

Finn began laughing.  “Does re-enacting romance novels count as a hobby?”

 

“When your husband looks like you, yes,” Poe said.

 

Finn laughed even louder.  “Well, I haven’t read it yet.”

 

“Which is why I just handed it to you.”  Poe blew a raspberry onto Kes’ stomach, eliciting a howl of laughter.  “I’ll take care of the little wampa tonight.  You read.” 

 

“When did you read it?”

 

“Last mission,” Poe said, moving to get Kes’ dinner.  “What do you think I do when I’m stuck in hyperspace?”

 

“Sleep?  Pine for me and your son?”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Well, when I’m not doing those two things, I read.  Jess recommended this one, and she’s right.  It’s good.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Finn said, already leaning back on the bed.  “We’ll see.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn woke up with the datapad on his chest the next morning.  “Kriff,” he said _.  I finished the whole damn thing._ Finn couldn’t remember the last time he’d made it through a whole book, let alone in one sitting.

 

“Told you it was hot,” Poe whispered.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, putting the datapad on the bedside table and rolling over to nuzzle Poe’s neck.  Kes was still asleep ( _thank the maker!)_ and they rarely had time alone these days.  Besides, that novel had given Finn some ideas…

 

“Oh, I’m liking this,” Poe said, wrapping his arms around Finn and pulling his husband on top of him.

 

“Mmmmm-hmmmmm,” Finn hummed as he started working his way down Poe’s neck to his chest.

 

Poe’s hands ended up in Finn’s hair and he let his eyes close.

 

Having Kes was amazing—seeing Finn as a father was about the best thing in the entire galaxy in Poe’s opinion—but somewhere in the past year, they’d traded sexy hook-ups for changing diapers and stolen kisses for rocking the little one to sleep.  Times like this were so rare that Poe wasn’t going to question it.  He was just going to go with the flow.

 

Finn was already shucking his sleep clothes, so Poe quickly did the same, pulling his husband up into a sloppy, quick kiss.  “How much longer do you think we…?”

 

“Don’t know,” Finn said in between kisses.  “Don’t care.”  His hand was already moving between Poe’s legs and Poe nearly yelped when he felt Finn’s hand on his cock.

 

“So quick and efficient then?”

 

“I want you in me,” Finn growled.  “And if he wakes up, that’s not gonna happen.”

 

“Got it,” Poe said, grinding up into Finn’s hand.  “Lube’s in the…”

 

Finn nodded, already moving towards it.

 

Poe dragged him back for another kiss and grabbed Finn’s ass, kneading it with a loud groan.

 

“Shhhhhh,” Finn hissed.

 

“Sorry,” Poe giggled.  He kissed Finn again.

 

Finn lifted his head, smiling at his husband.  He opened his mouth to tell him how much he loved him when his comm dinged.  “Fuck,” he whispered.  He pressed a button.  “Yes?”

 

“Commander Dameron?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The General needs to see you in command as soon as possible.”

 

“Yeah, great.  I’ll be there in five minutes,” Finn said, already rolling off Poe.

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.

 

Kes started crying in the next room.

 

Poe sighed, pushing up and watching him.  “Rain check?”

 

“Rain check,” Finn said, kissing Poe’s cheek and running to the fresher.

 

Poe got up and stumbled toward Kes’ room.  “I’m comin’, kiddo.  I’m comin’.”  _Never gonna come again at this rate…_

 

**# # # #**

 

Several hours later, Finn looked down at his datapad and frowned.  The message simply read: _Cashing in that rain check._

 

It was followed by another message telling him he was off duty for the rest of the day.  “Ummmm,” he said, worrying his lip.  He looked up.  “General?”

 

“Yes, Finn,” she said with a sly smile.

 

“This says…  Did someone change the duty roster without telling me?”

 

Leia came over and said in a low voice, “Special request from one of my colonels.”

 

Finn groaned.  “Ma’am, I don’t know what he said, but—”

 

“Finn, I’m giving you the rest of the day off.  Go enjoy it.”  She gave him a gentle shove towards the door.

 

Finn started out.  On one hand, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a free afternoon.  On the other, he didn’t want his husband cashing in favors for a few minutes of hanky panky.  _Even though it’s been…_   He stopped in the middle of the hall.  _Kriff, how long has it fragging been?_

 

Finn took off, just a bit faster, towards their room.

 

He came to an abrupt stop when he rounded the next corner and found his husband leaning against their door with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.  “Hi there,” Poe said in a low voice.

 

Finn hated how that hit every single one of his buttons.  _It’s been way too kriffing long._

 

“Hey,” he managed.

 

“So, Kes is with Auntie Rey for the rest of the day.”

 

“He is?”

 

“Yep,” Poe said, pushing off the wall and sauntering towards Finn.  “And I thought it’s been far too long since we’ve re-enacted one of our romance novels, so…”

 

Finn grinned.  “So, you’re the reckless prince and I’m the pissed-off bodyguard?”

 

“Personally, I think you’re more the princely type.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, leaning into his husband’s space and giving Poe’s lips a long, yearning look.  He raised his hand and began lightly tracing a finger along Poe’s bottom lip.  “But I want you to be the prince and me to be the bodyguard.  And you’re gonna give me what I want, aren’t you, Dameron?”

 

Poe whimpered.  “Kriff,” he whispered.  “I forgot how good you are at this.”

 

Finn smiled again.  “It’s why we’re married, flyboy.”

 

“Oh, there’s lots of reasons we’re married, Finn.”

 

“So,” Finn said, leaning in just a bit more.  “You’re gonna do this for me?”

 

“Kriff, yeah.”  Poe backed up towards the door.  “Give me, like, ten minutes?”

 

Finn laughed.  “Sure.  Go find a costume, your highness.”

 

Poe dashed off down the hall and Finn went into their room to change.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn smiled as Poe’s voice came over the comm.  “You ready,” Poe asked.

 

“I’ve been ready for ten minutes.  Get in here already.  Your highness.”

 

“So bossy,” Poe muttered.

 

“Exactly,” Finn said. “Now, I’m going to go into Kes’ bedroom and then I’ll meet you in ours.  You remember the scenario?”

 

Poe rolled his eyes; Finn could hear it through the comm.  “I’m the one who showed you the fragging book!  Yes, I remember the scenario!”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow and waited.  He knew he didn’t have to speak.

 

“Fine,” Poe huffed over the comm.  “I’m the snooty prince who keeps sneaking out of the castle.  You are my ridiculously handsome and put-upon bodyguard who doesn’t like me much and who keeps having to save me.  But it turns out all our bickering is just cover because we secretly care for each other.” 

 

Finn smiled.  “It feels good to be doing this again, doesn’t it?”

 

Poe grinned.  “Yeah, it does.”

 

“Okay, you go into our room and I’ll be in in a minute?”

 

“Sure,” Poe said.  “Love you, sweetie.”

 

“Love you, too.” 

 

**# # # #**

 

If Poe were being honest, he was a bit nervous.  Their sex life had trickled to nearly nothing in the months since Kes came into their lives and even before that…  It had been a really long time since they’d re-enacted one of their romance novels. 

 

Poe shook his head.  _It’s like that was an entirely different Poe and Finn._

_What if I screw it up?_

 

From just outside their bedroom, he heard Finn groan, “You’re thinking way too loud, Poe!  We always screwed it up.  I don’t think we once were able to get through one of these…scenarios without breaking character or laughing or getting in our heads.  Just go with it, Dameron!”

 

“Fine,” Poe said.  “Just give me a minute.”

 

 _Snooty prince.  Snooty prince.  Snooty prince._   Poe smiled as he imagined a cross between General Hux and young Ben Solo.  “Okay, I think I’ve got it.”

 

Poe squared his shoulders and crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor.

 

The scenario was easy.  Poe-the-prince had snuck out the night before and nearly gotten himself killed.  Finn-the-bodyguard had found him and saved him, but now he was pissed.  They were supposed to argue and then, the argument was supposed to turn into something else.

 

Poe smiled and licked his lips.  _This is gonna be fun._

 

Finn stomped in the room, growling, “What in the hell were you thinking, sneaking out like that?”  He worked to keep an angry look on his face.  _How in the hell did you find a prince costume in ten minutes?_ Somehow Poe had managed to get a set of flowing blue robes that looked absolutely scrumptious on him.

 

Poe spun and for a moment, his breath caught.  Poe had assumed that Finn would just wear his usual attire, but…  Finn was wearing tight black pants with a thigh holster and a black tank, showing off his shoulders.  Poe licked his lips before he remembered he was supposed to stay in character.  He narrowed his eyes.  “Um, I was thinking that it’s my life and I’ll live it the way that I damn well please!  What in the hell were you doing there anyway?”

 

“Rescuing you,” Finn spit out.  He stepped forward, jabbing a finger in Poe’s face.  “Or have you forgotten, your highness, that it’s my job to babysit you?”

 

Poe stepped forward into Finn’s space.  He swatted away Finn’s finger and then poked his chest as he said, “I don’t need a babysitter!”

 

“Obviously,” Finn said, dryly, crossing his arms and giving Poe an unimpressed look.

 

 _Damn that’s hot_ , Poe thought.  _No.  Refocus, Dameron!_ “I’m not some damned damsel in distress.  I don’t need a bodyguard.”

 

“The King thinks otherwise.”

 

“Screw my father!”

 

“Well then,” Finn said, “ _I_ think otherwise.”

 

“What do you care what happens to me?”

 

“Like I said, it’s my job,” Finn sneered.

 

“Fuck you,” Poe spit out.  _Maker, I forgot how fun this is._   He was ready to bounce out of his skin.

 

Finn raised an eyebrow and smiled.  “If that would keep you safe, your highness.”

 

Poe flushed.  _Fuck_.

 

Finn looked supremely satisfied with himself.

 

 _Oh no, you aren’t going to win that easily_ , Poe thought.  “You wish.”

 

Finn cocked an eyebrow before turning away from “Prince” Poe.  “Just tell me how you snuck past the guards last night, your highness.”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  Poe wasn’t even hiding the lascivious stare.  Finn from behind was still—after all these years together—a sight to behold.

 

Finn turned and leaned against the wall, regarding Poe.  He was determined to stay in character but _kriff, does he have to look so fragging happy about this?_   Finn simply wanted to grab his husband and kiss him until his lips were numb.  _He’s so kriffing cute_.

 

Finn said, “Sit down.”

 

Poe stood even straighter.  “No.”

 

“I said, sit down, your highness.”

 

“Make me,” Poe sneered.

 

Finn crossed the room in two swift strides and took Poe by the shoulders.  “Sit. Down. Your. Highness.”

 

Poe pressed forward until they were nose to nose.  “Not for all the kyber crystals in the galaxy.”

 

Finn held it for a moment before he smiled and chuckled.  “Sorry.  Sorry!”

 

Poe started laughing.  “We made it a hell of a lot further than I thought we would.”

 

“You’re just so…cute,” Finn said.

 

Poe shook his head, stepping back and wiping his eyes.  “What about you?  You’re so kriffing sexy!  How in the hell did I end up married to that,” he said, gesturing to Finn.

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.  “Have you looked in a mirror lately, honey?”

 

Poe stepped forward, wrapping his hands around Finn’s waist.  “This mutual appreciation could go on for hours.”

 

“Yeah, why don’t we concede that we both did very nicely for ourselves?”

 

Poe nodded and leaned his forehead into Finn’s.

 

Finn chuckled.  “I think it’s time to admit that we may have outgrown the re-enactments.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “We’re never gonna outgrow them.  We’re just out of practice.”  He suddenly remembered what had happened after they were attacked by an angry gambler.  “Remember _The Hutt Gambit_?”

 

Finn groaned and had to shift his legs a bit. 

 

Poe said, “That may have been the hottest night of my life.”

 

Finn chuckled. “We didn’t exactly end up re-enacting that one faithfully.”

 

“Well…actually, we kind of did,” Poe said, kissing Finn’s neck.  “Or don’t you remember the alley behind the warehouse?”

 

Finn let his eyes fall closed as Poe moved his lips lower and lower.  “Oh, I remember that alley.”

 

“We’re just…”  Poe stopped kissing and cupped Finn’s cheek.  “We have different priorities now.”

 

“Exactly,” Finn said.  He began backing up towards the bed.  “Besides, as hot as that was—”

 

“ _The Coruscant Conundrum_ wasn’t bad either,” Poe added.

 

Finn laughed.  “As hot as any of them were, I’d still rather have you and Kes.”

 

“Any damn day of the week,” Poe said.

 

Finn began pulling at Poe’s robes.  “What in the hell?  How many damn layers are there to this?  And do I even want to know where you got it?  Who do you know with robes, Poe?”

 

Poe’s voice was muffled by the fabric.  “Let’s just say we aren’t the only ones who like to indulge in fantasy.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t want to know that!”

 

Poe started helping and got most of the costume over his head before he felt his husband’s fingers skimming across his torso.  Poe jerked.  “Hey, that tickles!”

 

“I know,” Finn said, redoubling his efforts.

 

Poe tried to get the robes off and throw them at Finn, but he ended up just trapping his arms.  Finn chuckled as he pushed his husband onto the bed.

 

“You’re evil,” came Poe’s muffled voice.

 

Finn straddled his trapped husband.  “That I am.  And it’s a good thing you haven’t realized the extent of my evilness until now.”  Finn brushed his hands across Poe’s chest and then brought them up Poe’s sides.

 

Poe’s whole body jerked.  He giggled and then, sucked in a breath.  “You wouldn’t.”

 

Finn gave him a low, dangerous laugh.  “I think this bodyguard needs to teach his prince a lesson about sneaking out.”

 

He began tickling Poe in earnest.

 

Poe tried to roll away, but Finn held him in place.  Poe started trying to get out of the trap of his robes, sucking in breaths as he laughed.  “Oh maker, please.”

 

“Please,” Finn asked, still tickling him.

 

“Please stop.”

 

Finn leaned back and stopped.  “Learned your lesson?”

 

From under the robes, Poe nodded his head.  He sucked in another breath.  “I promise never to sneak out to the clubs again.”

 

“Good,” Finn chuckled, helping detangle Poe from the robes.  He threw them on the floor and looked down at his husband, who was still panting.

 

_Stars, he is beautiful._

 

Finn shifted and tugged Poe’s pants down.  Poe shimmed out of them and Finn soon threw them to the floor as well.  Finn bit his lip as he surveyed every inch of Poe’s body.

 

Poe chuckled.  “That’s one you got from me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Poe bit into his own lip and winked up at his husband.

 

Finn shook his head and repositioned himself on top of Poe.  “Sometimes I just can’t help myself.  You look that kriffing good.”

 

Poe rubbed a hand up his chest.  “And don’t I know it.”

 

Finn laughed.  “We are so bad at sexy time.”

 

“What are you talking about?  It’s banter!  It’s our thing!”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

Poe slipped his hands into Finn’s pants and began running his hands over Finn’s ass.  “You were saying?”

 

Finn hummed in appreciation as he leaned forward to nuzzle Poe’s neck.  “Maybe I spoke too soon.”

 

Poe nipped at Finn’s bottom lip.  “I’ll say.”  He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Finn’s.  “Oh, and honey?

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Payback is a bitch,” Poe said as he quickly moved his hands up Finn’s sides, tickling his husband with all his energy.

 

Finn pushed at Poe’s shoulders, laughing.  “Hey!”  He was giggling so hard, he couldn’t catch his breath.  “Kriff, stop.  Stop!”  He let himself fall onto his husband with an “oof.”

 

Poe stuck his tongue out.  “You can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh?”

 

Finn leaned forward and kissed Poe.  “Yep.  You have me figured out.”

 

Poe pinched Finn’s ass.  Finn yelped, coming up off the bed.  “Ow!”

 

“Move,” Poe said, rolling over.  “I believe this morning you said you wanted me in you, and that sounded good to me.  Plus, seeing as how I’m the prince in this scenario, I get my way.”

 

Finn swatted Poe’s ass as they traded places.  “Yes, your highness,” he said, crawling over to the bedside table for the lube.  “Do you want me…”

 

“No,” Poe said, with a sly smile.  “I’ve got to find a way to thank my bodyguard for rescuing me.”  He winked at Finn as he lubed up his fingers.  He then raised an eyebrow.  “This would be a lot easier if you were naked.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn said, shuffling off the bed and quickly pulling off his clothes.

 

 

Finn fell back onto the bed, then leaned back and watched.  Poe teased him for a moment before slowly starting to work Finn open.  Poe was always beautiful, but there was something about watching his face at times like this that hit Finn square in the chest.  When Poe concentrated, everything about him seemed just a bit softer—as if Finn were watching him through a filter.  Poe’s eyes were half closed—he kept trying to open them to watch Finn but they kept falling shut, which just made his lazy smile all the more endearing.

 

Soon, though, Finn felt his own eyes closing, savoring the feeling of Poe’s fingers in him.  As he let out a long, low moan, Poe’s eyes flew open.  “You ready?”

 

Finn nodded.  He opened his eyes and looked up at Poe.  “Stars,” Poe whispered. 

 

Finn smiled.  “I know.”

 

Poe took his cock in his hand.  “You ready?”

 

Finn bit his lip and nodded.  “So ready.”

 

Poe slowly pushed in.  Finn’s eyes fell shut and he leaned back.  “Oh kriff, Poe.”

 

“Been way too long,” Poe said as he bottomed out.

 

“Kriff,” Finn answered.  He sucked in a breath.  _It’s been way too long_.

 

Poe’s mouth fell open, and Finn just watched it—Poe’s face was like a shooting star or a super nova, one of those beautiful, inexplicable things that words and holos just couldn’t do justice to.  Finn sighed.  “I missed this.”

 

“Fucking yes,” Poe breathed out.  He began rocking slowly—it was a glacial pace, but it was just what they both needed. 

 

Finn’s fingers dug into sheets.  He held his breath.  “Too kriffing long.”

 

Poe leaned down to kiss Finn.  It was long and slow and sweet, both of them wallowing in the luxury of an afternoon off.

 

Finn moved his hands to hold Poe’s head in place, and for a moment, he thought about the picture they would make: Poe, rocking slowly back and forth into him; Finn stretched out in bliss below him.  The two of them, nose to nose, taking their time, stretching out their kisses until it felt like time itself had stopped.

 

Finn had a sudden longing for a holo of it, something he could take out of his pocket and look at years from now.

 

 

Poe leaned back slightly with a sharp look in his eyes.  “You still here?”

 

Finn closed his eyes and let his arms relax, moving his hands into Poe’s curls.  “Yeah,” he said.  “I just…”

 

Poe stilled, staring at his husband.

 

“You ever just wanna bottle up a moment, so you can come back to it?”

 

Poe tossed him a lopsided grin.  “Every damn day.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “I’m being serious.”

 

“So am I,” Poe said, stretching and then sitting up.  He smiled down at Finn.  “Sometimes we’ll be in a briefing or you’ll be singing to Kes and…”  Poe shook his head.  “It’s perfect.”

 

Finn reached up, running his fingers across Poe’s cheek.  Poe closed his eyes and leaned into it.  “We are so kriffing lucky,” Finn whispered.

 

“Mmmmm,” Poe hummed in agreement.

 

And they were suspended like that for a stretched out minute, Finn’s fingers dancing along Poe’s cheek.  Poe’s eyes shut and his body just barely rocking into and out of Finn’s hand.  Finn studied the way Poe’s eyelashes fluttered.  Poe savored the tingle of Finn’s thumb brushing against his skin.  It was as if they both were trying to record this moment in their very bones.

 

Poe took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  “So where were we?”

 

Finn smiled up at him.  “I think you were down here, Dameron.”  He pulled Poe into another kiss.

 

Poe began speeding up his rhythm as he worked his way down to Finn’s neck, licking and nipping.  He hit a sweet spot just under Finn’s ear that had Finn throwing back his head, his mouth open in a wide “O” as he moaned out Poe’s name.

 

Finn could feel the smile Poe’s face as he continued working up Finn’s neck.  “Just get up here and kiss me already,” Finn panted out.

 

“Yes, sir,” Poe mumbled as he quickly captured Finn’s lips.

 

Finn pushed himself up into it and Poe stopped rocking and pressed into the kiss just a bit harder.  Finn moaned as he wrapped his hands around Poe, tracking the planes of Poe’s shoulder blades down his back to his waist.  It was the kind of kiss that you happily drowned in, and as Poe raised out of it, gasping for air, Finn chased him, reinitiated it, pulling Poe back to him with a satisfied grunt that Poe felt radiate throughout his body.

 

Finn’s hands moved to either side of Poe’s face, holding him there, and Poe’s hands started tracing up and down Finn’s arms.  Poe started rocking again—he felt some urgent need coiling in his belly and he wanted to scream and cry and laugh all at the same time.  His whole body was shaking with need.  He heard himself moan Finn’s name.

 

“Yeah, baby,” Finn said.  “I know.”

 

And then, Finn was rocking into him and they were moving faster and faster.  Poe lost all sense of where he began and Finn ended.  They could both feel it coming now.  Finn’s hand clenched and he grabbed the back of Poe’s neck.  “Gonna…”

 

“Yeah,” Poe breathed out, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to scream.

 

Finn arched up, throwing his head back with a yell.  Poe thrust twice more before every nerve in his body seemed to fire simultaneously as he heard his husband growl his name.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe’s skin was flushed and his eyes had fallen closed.  His mouth was open as he sucked in quick breaths.  Finn reached up and touched a bead of sweat slinking down Poe’s chest, mesmerized by the sight of his husband.  He could hear his own panting and realized, _I must look absolutely wrecked._

 

Poe smiled down at him, seeming to read his thoughts.  “That’s a good look on you,” he huffed out.

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Finn said as Poe flopped onto his back and gulped in a large breath.

 

They stayed like that for several minutes.  Finn, trying to catch his breath, and Poe, staring up at the ceiling, blinking.  Eventually, though, Poe whispered, “I miss Kes.”

 

“Oh thank the maker,” Finn sighed out.  “I do too.”  He rolled over to look at Poe.  “I thought it was just me.”

 

Poe rolled to face his husband.  “No.  I’ve been laying here wondering if it would be okay if we snuck over to see him.”

 

Finn laughed.  “We are so gone for that kid.”

 

“Well, he is the best kid in the entire galaxy,” Poe said, grinning.

 

Finn kissed Poe’s nose.  “I won’t argue that one with you.”  He chuckled.  “I think fatherhood has softened us.”

 

“I know it has,” Poe said.

 

Finn ran his hand up Poe’s side and squeezed his arm.  “What say we clean up, get dressed, and go visit the little wampa?”

 

“That sounds great,” Poe said, already getting up.  “Maybe have dinner with him?”

 

Finn padded over to the fresher.  “And I mean, if we have him for dinner, we might as well just put him down for the night here, right?  No need to move him around or anything?  Rey’s already watched him for what?”  He looked at the chrono and then groaned.  “Two hours?”  He turned to Poe.  “We can’t go two hours without missing our son?”

 

Poe laughed, coming up behind Finn and pressing a light kiss to Finn’s shoulder.  “Man, we really are soft.”  He wrapped his arms around Finn’s torso as they walked into the fresher.

 

Finn put his arms over Poe’s.  He closed his eyes and leaned back, humming.  “I love you,” he said.

 

Poe leaned forward, hooking his chin over Finn’s shoulder.  “Not as much as I love you.”

 

For a moment, they just stood there, basking in the warmth of each other’s bodies.

 

Then, Poe smacked Finn’s ass.  “Now, come on!  Let’s clean up and get dressed so we can go see our son!”

 

“Yes, sir,” Finn said.

 

“That’s _your highness_ to you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As a little treat, I've included [a short bonus fic about Rey's adventures babysitting Kes over on tumblr.](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/post/168010093538/bonus-for-his-royal-bodyguard)
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
